


Make You Feel Better

by Lazygrin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazygrin/pseuds/Lazygrin
Summary: Belle has had a bad day. She would very much like to feel a lot better. The man she has secretly been seeing has a few tricks up his sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck. You.”

Belle had said the words slowly and with as much venom as she could issue at that current point in time. As much as she tried to keep it out of her voice, there was an undeniable shake in the words, a shake that was also reflected in her hands.

Keith gave a stuttering little laugh before sniping back. “For all the books you have, I’d expected better than ‘Fuck you.’ Sure you can’t come up with a better one?”

She pushed herself away from the counter, sneered at Keith with one last blazing look, then grabbed her bag and coat and walked towards the door. She didn’t need it tonight. It had been the cherry on top of the perfect fucking day.

It had started with a leak in the apartment roof, followed swiftly by a distant message from her father, a call for an urgent short-shift at Grannies as Ruby was sick after her day at the library and a failing grade in one of her online classes. Top it off with a very late and very drunk blind date, who turned out to be the town sleaze. _No, fucking arsehole,_ Belle corrected. No wonder she had started with a vodka, which apparently was a signal to Keith to ‘please grope me, I’m easy.’

The air outside was bitter, but the apartment was only a few blocks away, a blessing to her bare legs, as she had laddered her tights and thrown them in the bin at the Rabbit Hole. She felt her phone buzz in her coat pocket, and reached inside to read, the harsh light flooding her face in the dark. A message from Gold

_Busy?_

Fingers paused and steps slowed down to a halt. A quick, but vague reply. _Not busy, but…_

 _Too busy for me?_ The instant response made Belles hair on her neck stand on end.

She trotted out a reply to put him off. _It’s been a long, bad day. Leaks, shifts, failing grades etc. you get the picture._ Belle, very deliberately, did not mention the date.

 _What if I could promise you I’d make you feel better?_ The hairs on end were joined by a flutter in the pit of her stomach. It wouldn’t be a good idea, but then again, all of their liaisons had never been a good idea.

She rolled the phone in her hands briefly, considering the walk, the time, the cold, the fact her apartment was still leaking and the promises of what was in store for her. It really wasn’t that hard a decision.

_Well, I’d hold you to that promise. I can be there in 10?_

An instant reply. _Then it’s a deal._

_____

This rather silly thing had begun two months before, when Belles quick visit to the pawn shop to try to sell a few old books had taken a sudden and unexpected turn. What had started as bartering over the worth of a vintage copy of ‘Of Mice and Men’ became heated and full of electricity, and had ended with Gold pinning Belle against a counter as he kissed her hard, hands gripped on her waist.

It had been followed up with a conversation in a darkened library as Belle had closed up for the night about how Gold wasn’t looking for anything at all of that kind, but if she did want to stop by again then he wouldn’t send her away. At the time Belle had mutely nodded, and left him alone, so she could consider. It didn’t take much time for Belle to decide on this. The magnetic pull towards the man with the deep eyes and hidden smile was strong. The next day, back at the shop, she had taken him by surprise by stopping by in her lunch break, taking him into the back room and making her feelings about the situation very well known. That night, Gold went to Belles apartment, and the heat became something else. But he left straight after. He always did.

 It wasn’t serious, and very, very secret. Their conversations covered all manner of things, except how they felt. Belle hadn’t told anyone, and as far as she was aware, Gold didn’t expect anything from her. She was free to continue dating, but if she went to him, he wouldn’t send her away. So tonight, she would go to him.

Belle rapped on the door of the Victorian, shifting slightly in her heels as they began to make her feet ache. The door swung open slowly, revealing the man behind. Gold was wearing his red shirt and a black waistcoat, his hair touching his shoulders, and a small smile on his lips. Belle flashed him one of her mega-watt grins, before stepping out of the shoes, picking them up and handing them to him.

‘Well, you can start making me feel good by burning these. Those things are painful, but necessary.’

‘I don’t see the necessity myself, but if you insist.’ He stepped aside to allow her indoors and Belle followed the crackle of the fireplace to the living room. She had only been in the house twice before, and new objects were still catching her eye. She slumped on the sofa and pulled her feet up, making mental notes about the puppets in the case. They probably had a story, if she was brave enough to ask.

Gold sat beside her and reached for a foot, pulling it onto his lap to begin a massage, using deft fingers to put pressure on the soles of her feet. Belle raises her eyebrows at him, before he snickers softly.

‘You were complaining about your feet.’ The soft firelight gives more than the usual glint in his eye, and at this moment, Belle is finding him more than attractive. Right now, he is impossibly handsome and she can’t quite believe she is here.

‘If I complain about other parts of me, will they receive the same attention?’

‘Undoubtedly, if you like.’ His fingers slow down a little, but his eyes remain on Belle, and right now he wants to plant his lips on hers and kiss her on her neck, but waiting is probably the best idea.

‘Well, it has been a very bad day. My legs are so, so tired.’ Nodding, Gold begins to stroke her calf that rests on him, trailing his fingers up and down her skin, and Belle has never been more thankful that her tights laddered earlier this evening.

After a few minutes of relishing his touch, Belle reaches over to place her hand on his, stopping it in its tracks.

‘You know, I hope I don’t have to make every wish as explicit as those.’ Her soft accent is driving him crazy, and there just seems no point in restraining himself now. Gold pushes her legs off his lap, taking Belles hand and pulling her, and a pillow to the floor. Leaning over her, he finally bends down to kiss her, finding her lips as ready as his, slow sliding his tongue into her mouth, sipping at her, feeling her hands roam his back, before they settle on his chest, and begin to pluck at his clothes. It’s this action that snaps him from the kiss. He pushes Belle back down the floor, and positions the pillow under her hips.

Placing his hands on her knees, he slides them up slowly, stroking her thighs and pushing her dress up around her waist. He bends to start kissing his way up the inside, making Belles flesh pebble as one hand rests under her head, the other stroking at her own nipple through her clothes.

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, he reached her panties. Sliding them down to her knees, he kissed the outside of her lips, before nuzzling in further, breathing deep and taking long broad strokes with his tongue. Belle put her hand on the back of his head, applying light pressure to keep him in place, as she slid her own hand into her dress to pinch at her nipples.

He did know how to make her feel alright. If he ever gave Belle any indication that this...whatever they had could be something more she would jump at it. in a heartbeat and instant. she had never felt so close, despite it being so clandestine. But he made it clear he didn't want anything more, so this is what she would cling to.

The shift in her hips and the growing breathlessness above him let Gold know that Belle as soon close. The involuntary jerk of her legs as she began to edge closer only made him more insistent, desperate to please her, as the pressure of his own hardness was driving him crazy. It wasn’t until he felt a small flush of fluid on his tongue and he felt Belles thighs clamp around him that he knew he had made her cum.

Gold pulled away, before looking up. Belle had thrown her arm over her eyes, the other still in her dress and was lying panting and flushed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she returns the grin Gold gives her, as he starts to pull her dress back down, and sis back on his heels.

‘Better?’ A single deep word from a sticky mouth.

Belle could get up and go now, feeling a lot more relaxed, but she wants something more. ‘Not quite.’ Instead she stands, pulls at Golds hand, to lead him out of the room and upstairs, to his room.

Once inside, she turns her back to him. ‘Can you undo the zipper?’ Gold eagerly obliges, watching as the dress falls away to reveal a bare back. He reaches round to caress her breasts, teasing the tips of her nipples back into points, kissing her neck and shoulders. Belle’s hands join his for a few moments, as she pushes her bare behind into his groin, shifting slightly against his hardness, excited at the tiny grunts he gives out. She can’t wait any longer, turning around, kissing him hard on the lips, while unbuttoning everything she can reach. The shirt soon falls away, as do the trousers and boxers.

Pressed up against him, Belle sighs into his embrace, and moves towards the bed. Gold manoeuvres her so she is on her back, nudging her legs apart with his knees, and hissing as she reaches out to grasp his cock to line them up.

Its bliss as he finally enters her, hot and tight and so close, their foreheads touching, occasionally kissing, her hands on his back and arse as he thrusts inside her. The rhythm is slow, but rapidly builds as they both begin to feel the crashing wave of pleasure as Gold finishes inside her.

For a moment, Gold is still, before strokes Belles face, and gives her one last kiss before rolling to lie next to her.

Belle wonders how long she should leave it before she should get up and leave.

It’s a shock to her when Gold speaks, and reaches over to trail his fingers along her stomach, in a gentle caress.

‘So what else made this day so bad?’ The low rumble of his voice sounds so… genuine.

Belle blinks a little before turning her head to meet his gaze.

‘You… want to hear? About my rubbish day?’

‘I do.’

‘You don’t want me to go?’

A brief pause as the next words were chosen carefully. ‘Belle, I very much want you to stay.’

Suddenly, Belle felt like her day had gotten a whole lot better.


	2. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets the opportunity to do a little role reversal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had to. It wouldn't go away.

The floor at Grannies was now covered in a completely splattered lasagne that had missed its intended mark, but had covered almost all the nearby observers in sauce. The shocked silence practically reverberated around the diner. Ruby Lucas had had a moment of madness, thrown the dish at the landlord and immediately regretted it.

Gold merely took out a handkerchief, quickly wiped his face and hands and rubbed the tips of his shoes on the back of his pant legs.

‘I’ll send you the dry-cleaning bill, Ms Lucas.’ A sneer and then he was gone.

And he left the diner, he briefly caught Belle French’s eye on the way out, before she looked down at the table she was supposed to be serving.

In a moment, the whole diner was buzzing, some shocked and scandalised, others cheering at the landlords expense. Some were obviously a bit more annoyed. ‘Ruby, clear it up immediately.’ Granny had returned and was clearly vexed.

‘I’ll help’ Belle chipped in, and grabbed a cloth to start wiping down tables and chairs. Ruby was grumbling beside her.

‘What’s wrong with me, Belle? Why am I an idiot? He will make our lives miserable, and I know it was stupid, but he was being a smug ass! Now I have to pay for dry cleaning on top of me losing all my tips for the night –‘

Belle stretched to scrape up a stray mushroom before huffing. ‘Ruby, what did he do?’

Ruby’s answer was live word vomit ‘He came for the rent, but granny wasn’t here and he was being snarky about the service as he had somewhere to be, probably bullying someone else no doubt, he kept looking at his watch, and I said something about not charging by the minute, and then he asked me if that was a departure from my night job, as most of my kind charge by the hour. And then I threw the lasagne.’

‘Oh, Ruby.’ Belle looked sympathetic, and rubbed her arm.

‘I half expected him to kill me. But he just left. Probably saving my punishment for later.’ Ruby continued to mutter into the floor as they worked to clear it up.

**

Two hours later and shift over, Belle rapped on the door of the Victorian, bag in hand, only to get no response. She knocked again, harder, a small frown on her face when she heard that Scots burr behind her coming up the path. He was wearing a long dark overcoat over his suit, but she could see the dark lasagne stains on his shins.

‘Belle?’ She had turned to face him, with a winning smile. ‘What are you doing here? It’s daylight.’

‘I heard you had a rough day, including an altercation with some pasta. I came to make sure you made it through.’ She kept her voice light but his dark mood didn’t seem to change.

Gold shook his head as he stepped passed her, and unlocked the door. She made a move to follow him in but found her way blocked.

‘I’m not really in an entertaining mood. And it’s a little early for you to be here isn’t it?’

‘Not really, I come when I’m needed.’ Belle pushed his shoulder and he stepped back, before she continued with a sly smile ‘as you well know.’

At this, Gold couldn’t help but give an unbidden smile.

**

They were sat on the sofa and Belle had removed his jacket and tie, laughing at the dark red splotches that covered the front of them and was undoing the buttons on his waistcoat slowly, rubbing circles on his chest and stomach as she did so.

‘Really, I’m used to it. It’s fine.’

‘You are used to lasagne being thrown in your general direction?’

Gold grunted ‘Not specifically, more just the attitude. The prevailing disdain of the town.’

Belle finished undoing the buttons and moved to help him shrug the waistcoat away, before leaning in to kiss Golds neck slowly and deeply hoping to leave a little mark. ‘Well, from what I hear’ she said when she stopped to grab onto his shirt ‘you kind of had it coming.’

Gold reached up to run his hands through her hair as Belle moved to straddle his lap. ‘That’s true. But if it’s any excuse, I was in a very bad mood. Late payments, late appointments, rude waitresses. I nearly missed…’

He stopped here and reached to cup her face and then tilted Belles chin down, bringing her lips closer to his so she could feel his breath in her mouth, cool and short.

Belle began to whisper ‘I could tell. So I came by. To make you feel better.’

Belle closed the gap to kiss Gold hard, feeling a hint of stubble graze her chin slightly, grasping the back of his head to press him closer, and crushing his lips to hers, her tongue stroking the roof of his mouth, before moving to nip his lip gently, sucking on his lower lip, teeth slightly bashing, adding a sense of urgency to the situation. Belle could feel him start to swell and firm up beneath her, and a gentle pivot of her hips confirmed his desire as she felt a faint twitch from his cock as his hands moved to squeeze her backside.

Belle pulled away and Gold gave a moan, his mouth chasing after hers as she climbed off his lap, trailing her hand down to give his bulge a stroke before standing and reaching for her bag.

‘I’ll be back.’

‘Are you kidding me? Don’t leave me like this…’ Gold whinged reaching to pull her towards him by her hips, nuzzling at her crotch, as he stayed seated sending a rather electric jolt to Belles core, before she prised his fingers away.

‘Two minutes.’

When she returned, Belle was wearing a deep blue bra and panties set, painted toenails in royal blue and nothing else.

Gold stood to meet her, as she draped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. HI cock was now insistently hard, pressing against her stomach beneath his pants, as Belle gave him one long kiss before undoing his shirt, licking his nipples and grazing them with her teeth as she worked her way down. Soon she was on her knees, fumbling at his belt buckle as he stroked her hair. As she pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing him to bob in front of her.

‘The pants have to go. They are practically ruined anyway.’ She gave the tip of his cock a quick kiss, before Gold pulled on her hair and she looked up at him quizzically.

‘You – you don’t’ he panted, clearly aroused, clenching his buttocks and gripping her hair.

Belle merely rolled her eyes at him, before taking the base of him in her hand and slipping him into her mouth, licking, gently sucking and stroking. There was silence apart from the sounds of heavy breathing and Belles caresses.

Breathing became low groans, and Belles pace became more insistent, slowly driving Gold crazy.

Out of the blue, came a low shout - ‘Belle, stop!’

She pulled away from him, concern in her eyes, hands resting on his knees, until he pulled her up to face him, mouth on hers, pulling at her bra straps to expose her breasts, kneading them as he pushed her up against the wall of the living room. Belle reached down to remove her panties, before lifting one leg around his hip, as he reached down to run his fingers through her folds before grasping himself to push into her, both gave out heavy groans as he grasped her backside to thrust into her again, sucking on her neck.

Belles stomach fluttered as she felt the pressure of him fill her again and again, trying to ignore the hard wall behind her head as the rhythm built, Gold was rutting hard, eyes closed lost in the feel of her, and she had never felt so wanted. Belle ended up scratching his back in an effort to cling on as he came inside her. As he slowed and panted in her Belles ear, he stroked her clit with her leg still around her hip till she too reached what she needed.

As they both slid down the wall, Belles bra still clipped around her middle, both looking thoroughly sated and sweaty, Belle stroked the scratches on Golds back.

‘Not the most comfortable way, I guess.’

‘We can do comfort later if you want. I have beds and things. But I can’t deny that fuck against a wall made me feel a lot better.’

**

Much later, after some time upstars, as they ate bread and cheese found in the recesses of the fridge, Belle perched on the counter, wearing a lasagne stained shirt, Belle threw out the thing that had been bothering her.

She pulled him towards her and planted a kiss on his nose. ‘What did you nearly miss today?’

‘Huh?’

‘Earlier. You said about appointments and rent and that you nearly missed… then you stopped and I got... well… distracted.’

‘A call. With my son. I have to be on time for it or his mother doesn’t let me speak to him. Ruby was holding me up when she threw the lasagne.’

Belle nodded, and took it in to process later. His son. Gold took up the conversation this time.

‘So, you came by during the day today.’

‘Mmm’ Belle replied. ‘Is that ok with you?’

He chewed momentarily before swallowing and replying. ‘It’s more than ok with me.’

Belle put down the bread and cheese and gestured for Gold to come closer till he stood between her legs as she sat on the counter, resting her arms on his shoulders and pressed her head to his.

‘Good.’


	3. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do they do when they have had a good day...?

Graduation Day

It had been a long time coming. Belle certainly thought so. The last two years had meant online courses, evening classes, reading when she had no time and money where she couldn’t afford it. It had meant removing herself from her friends and father, and the hard work was finally over. Today she would graduate. Granted it was only a community college course, but to her it was… amazing. No more two jobs at Grannies, instead with no tuition fees she could get by on the library wage and would be in line for a salary increase now she had the qualification. Her friends had been supportive, Granny was sad to see her go, but was proud, as was her father. Her flat wasn’t leaking. She had even booked a holiday – nowhere fancy, just up the coast to New York for a few days. She was going to go to the Library – to get a few ideas for the one in Storybrooke.

She was stood in her gown, 40 miles away from Storybrooke at the moment, on the grass at Leytown College, smiling for photos with her father, taken by Ruby. Weight was lifting off her shoulders, even as she stood there, smiling, happy in a light blue dress.

‘I still have to drop off a few things, return my gown, and I’m stopping by to speak to a professor, so Ruby, are you ok to take my father home? I’ll only be a few hours.’

‘Sure. Celebration tonight, though? Everyone will be at the diner, waiting for the graduate!’ Belle nodded and Ruby smiled. Moe waved as they moved away and Belle gathered up her bags, ready to run her errands and go back to her flat.

As she crossed the courtyard, the back of a familiar figure caught her eye. A familiar suited figure. She walked over and touched his back lightly.

‘What… What are you doing here?’

The deep, warm brown eyes turned to meet her blue ones, and God, did they look handsome. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a white shirt, and holding a bag.

‘I know I wasn’t invited, and I don’t want to be that creepy person, but I wanted to give you this.’ He held the bag out towards her. ‘A graduation gift.’

Belle took the bag, gently and looked inside. ‘A teapot. And some cups.’ She smiled for a moment ‘They are beautiful, thank you.’ She shifted from one foot to the other. ‘It wasn’t that I didn’t want you here, that I didn’t invite you. I just thought that you preferred to keep us… quiet.’

Gold smiled, almost sadly, before raising a hand to push a small stand of hair behind her ear.

‘It’s no matter. I just wanted you to know that I… I wanted to celebrate you. Congratulations, Belle.’

And with that he walked away.

\---

The rest of the day had been Idyllic, and Belle really was flying. Friends had met at the diner, cake had been eaten, and she was full. To top it off, a rumour that Keith Nottingham had been kicked violently in the balls by Emma Swan had reached her ears. Surely the perfect day.

She was waiting for the cherry on the cake. She had messaged Gold earlier.

_I want to say thank you for the gift. They really are beautiful._

No reply as of yet. It had been over an hour. People were filtering home, and Belle said her goodbyes and thanks, carrying the champagne she had been given as a gift and stepped outside just as her phone buzzed.

_You’re welcome._

That was it? No ‘come over and I’ll make you very, very happy?’ No, ‘I can think of ways you can say thank you in person’ or any of the other flirting she had become used to? As she walked along the street, she thought back to his odd demeanour earlier and the way he had said he wanted to celebrate her. And that was when she saw the light on in his shop.

She changed direction at the speed of light, trotting over to the door and knocking. When no answer came, she tried the handle and want in, through the front of the shop to the back, to see Gold working on what seemed to be a clock.

‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’

Belle began, with a smile ‘I wanted to stop by. To let you know how much I liked the gift.’

‘You said.’ He had put his tools down, and was wiping his hands and stood moving towards her. Something like one on his lips too.

‘I messaged.’ Belle continued.

‘You did that too.’ He had stopped moving forward now.

‘But I wanted to make very, very sure you knew.’ Belle was trying her hardest to flirt, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere today. He was being odd.

‘I do know. You are welcome.’ He was holding his hands together in front of him now, and other clocks were ticking in the background. He was not giving anything away, so Belle prepared to dive in.

‘You said, you wanted to celebrate me. So I’m here. For you to celebrate me.’ Belle stepped forward and reached up to run a hand through his hair, tenderly caressing the silvery strands and at that point it appeared that Golds resolve faded away. He leant down to press his lips to her neck, fingertips resting on her waist.

‘I can do that.’ He murmured into the joint at the base of her neck, breathing deeply inhaling her perfume. Floral, light and faded. She smelt of cake and energy and happiness. ‘I can celebrate you. Make you happy.’

His fingers began to pluck at her dress, stroking up the fabric, grazing her breasts as he reached round to unbutton the neck at the back, then slide down the zip. Belle shrugged and the dress shoulders dropped down, exposing a white bra, and with Golds help, wiggled it over her hips, to be left on the floor. Gold turned his attention to her breasts, unclasping the bra from the back, to discard that too, before kissing his way from her neck to her left nipple, teasing it with his tongue, while his other hand gently massaged the other, as they became firm and tender. He back to suck on them, going for one to the other, the coolness of the air making her nipples pebble under the wetness from his mouth, the stubble scratching slightly on the sensitive skin underneath. With one hand, pressing his head to her chest.

Soon, they moved to the cot, and Belle began to remove his clothes between kisses, the tie the shirt, the pants, until they were both naked, skin to skin.

Golds fingers had been caressing Belles skin, her ass, and her thighs and now, he moved them towards her core, and he licked one finger, before slowly pressing it into her, using the thumb of his hand to stroke near her clit, indirectly, causing her to squirm and shift, trying to get closer contact. Soon another, and then another, as she was wet and ready for him. As he fucked her on his hand, she pulled him in to kiss her, tongues searching for each other’s mouths, until Belle felt herself come undone at his hand.

Trembling slightly, Belle reached for Golds hand, now slippery and aromatic and held it to his lips.

‘Taste it.’ She commanded. He sipped at her fingers sliding them into his mouth, sucking gently until she pulled them away.

‘Enough?’ He asked.

Belles answer was to reach down as he was propped on his elbows above her and grasp him in her hand, firmly holding him and watching as he gasped above her. She shook her head.

The rhythm became wilder, but not angrily so. This was lust and joy and happiness. Belles hands helped to line them up as he entered her the heavy pressure of his body on hers making her feel safe. She reached around to grab at his ass, urging him deeper, wrapping her legs around his waist, both giving in to the connection they felt. As they thrusted together, becoming faster, then slower, deeper then shallower, Belle slid her hands up from his ass to around his jaw and neck holding Gold close.

‘I want you.’ She breathed. He buried his face in her neck, tasting her skin as they both came together.

 

\--

Cooling on the cot, Belle appeared to be dozing, in and out of sleep, happy and spent. Gold, however stared straight at the ceiling.

‘I think tomorrow, I want to make you happy too.’ The low rumble of his voice sounded quiet.

‘Mmmm. I can come by tomorrow. I am very happy.’ Belle was mumbling into his shoulder, hair tousled and flyaway breathing deeply.

‘And the day after?’ Gold ventured, a little cautiously now.

‘Probably, I have a bit more time now.’ She shifted to place a little kiss on his neck before snuggling back into the crook in his body.

Gold took a pause after this.

‘And how about all the days after that?...’

 

 


End file.
